mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:The Light6/Archive 4
Equius and Gamzee This has been bothering me for a while. For Equius and Gamzee (andmaybe other trolls? Not sure if it applies), shouldn't we really change their symbol color to their actual blood color instead of their pesterchum typing color? 02:17, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Well I would say the colour of their symbol should match their shirt but I am unsure without checking if that matches their typing colour or blood colour. I'll check in a bit. The Light6 (talk) 02:26, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :OK first Equius. :His text colour and colour of the wiki symbol match up at Red - 0, Green - 0, Blue - 86 (Hex:#000056). :His blood colour (as taken from ) is Red - 0, Green - 33, Blue - 203 (Hex:#0021CB). :And his shirt colour is Red - 0, Green - 27, Blue - 204 (Hex:#001BCC). :The shirt symbol colour was determined through MS Paint, which I have found to have some errors when taking colours from a small sample so I will assume it actually matches his blood colour (which I assume has the correct numbers) and that MS Paint sucks. :So if you want to double check the numbers to see how off I was please do so. Anyhow for Equius, yes his symbol should be changed to match his blood, not his text. :Now to check Gamzee. The Light6 (talk) 03:08, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::For Gamzee I recommend using the scratches on his face, I've noticed that the symbol is a slightly different shade on almost every sprite. 03:55, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :::You edit blocked me with the Gamzee update but you'll notice I did happen to use his face scratches. The Light6 (talk) 03:59, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Now Gamzee. :As with Equius, both his text colour and wiki symbol match up as Red - 43, Green - 0, Blue - 87 (Hex:#2b0057). :And of course like Equius I got two different results for his shirt and his blood, and like Equius I am fairly sure MS Paint stuffed the shirt colour up. :His blood colour (as taken from ) is Red - 68, Green - 10, Blue - 127 (Hex:#440A7F).. :And his (probably incorrect due to MS Paint being stupid) colour is Red - 69, Green - 0, Blue - 119 (Hex:#450077). :Once again feel free to double check the colours, but yes Gamzee's should be changed like Equius', I'll get on it but I am going to use the blood colour not the shirt colour due to repeatedly mentioned previous reasons. The Light6 (talk) 03:58, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Blood color is definitely the way to go. As for the other trolls, I'm not sure but I think someone mentioned before that the blood and text/symbol color are slightly different, but I think the rest are close enough that it doesn't matter. feel free to check/change them if you want though. Hell, I'll check all the lowbloods if that'd make it easier on you. 04:05, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Well if you want to do Aradia to Kanaya that is fine, I'll do Terezi to Feferi, also there really isn't a need to check all four things this time I guess, just their blood and text colour. The Light6 (talk) 04:22, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright I'll get on that tomorrow, it's pretty late here. 04:37, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :::No probs, also I just finished mine. Terezi (using blood colour from ) and Eridan (using blood colour from ) have their text and blood colours match. Vriska and Feferi of course differ. :::Vriska text is Red - 0, Green - 86, Blue - 130 (Hex:#005682). :::Vriska blood ( is Red - 0, Green - 65, Blue - 130 (Hex:#004182). :::Feferi text is Red - 119, Green - 0, Blue - 60 (Hex:#77003c). :::Feferi blood ( ) is Red - 153, Green - 0, Blue - 77 (Hex:#99004D). :::The Light6 (talk) 04:43, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Also because this looks like a potentially long topic: Forum:Blood/text colour differentiations The Light6 (talk) 05:06, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Color themes and symbolism Not sure if this constitues enough subject matter for a new page, or a section on a different page, but lately I've been noticing that the color pairing turns up a lot in Homestuck. Mainly Red/Blue and Red/Green, but also Pink/Green and Pink/Blue. 13:46, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Beta Lockdown Requesting a blanket ban on spoilers! ashdenej 16:54, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :I briefly discussed this with SN on the IRC and we believed the amount of pages that would need protecting would not only be too much effort but would problems, as people kept trying over and over in other ways to try and have the info added. Basically a ban on spoilers has been dismissed as impractical. The Light6 (talk) 17:07, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :In retrospect given the the gap between the beta release and the official release was less than 24 hours it really wouldn't have been worth trying to enforce a ban. The Light6 (talk) 08:57, September 24, 2012 (UTC) File issues Sorry about that Kurloz file. It would appear the server for Wikia is being kind of dickish right now. The picture still does not show up for me on his page. Rabbeseking (talk) 06:59, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hey don't be sorry for Wikia's servers being dickish, that's wikia's fault not yours. Also the problem will fix itself with time, at least the image is trying to load now (if unsuccessfully). The Light6 (talk) 07:56, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I decided to go ahead and just reupload the sprite with a better name. Also, thanks for the welcome! I'm trying my best to expand the new Troll pages, have always enjoyed documenting info! You guys looked like you could use some help around here. Rabbeseking (talk) 10:05, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Tabber I think the tabber code for my user page is broken, becuse I can only see the tabs when I'm previewing the page. Per Ankh ED 16:51, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah someone else was also reporting this problem, unfortunately this is beyond my level of knowledge and would possibly require someone who understands javascript to look at it. The Light6 (talk) 00:17, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I've made a forum topic for this discussion: Forum:Tabber broken - The Light6 (talk) 02:55, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Revision My apologies for putting the revision in the wrong place. Would you mind if i added the recent events of act 6 imtermission 3 to John's page? :Really I think the information about the strength of the weapons should be included on the articles for the weapons themselves e.g. Hammerkind, Bladekind and King's Scepter. However any other information that fits John's page you should feel free to add. - The Light6 (talk) 14:47, October 8, 2012 (UTC)